


past midnight

by rantarous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: “Ah! Don’t close the store, don’t close the store, don’t close the store!”“There really wasn’t a need to repeat yourself three times.”





	past midnight

_Tick, tick, tick._

The time slowly ticks —  the sounds coming from it annoyingly loud to Chiyo’s ears. Looking at the time itself is a mistake on her part, she thinks, considering taking a peak every couple of seconds to check if it hit midnight and glaring at the clock wouldn’t get the time to miraculously speed up.

Regardless of that knowledge, that doesn’t stop her from wishing for it.

Chiyo releases an elongated sigh and begins collecting her belongings as soon as the clock hits midnight after a long, painful ten minutes of something that she would describe as torturous. After she finishes and zips her bag, she gives the store a double check before she lifts her bag and hangs it over her shoulder — however, not long after does her footsteps cease— not only that, but she feels some sort of irritation bubbling from the very pit of her stomach.

_“It’s alright Chiyo. It’s just one more customer.”_

“Ah! Don’t close the store, don’t close the store, don’t close the store!” The individual shouts from a few meters ahead before he reaches the door of the store, slightly panting with a moderately flushed face. 

“There really wasn’t a need to repeat yourself three times.”

“Right, but I just need one item so please!” He reasons and presses his hands together as a form of plead and crouches slightly. Chiyo blinks for a couple of seconds and nods, stepping aside to give him some room to walk past her and into the store. A grin flowers his features after he realises she accepted his request (an expression which is the opposite of the one Chiyo is displaying — blank and expressionless.)

“Pretty late though.”

“Yeah, my friend wanted some chips.” The boy calls from the third aisle — where Chiyo decides to follow him until he comes to her vision, watching him stand on his tiptoes to grab hold of the barbecue flavoured ones.

“At this hour?” Chiyo wonders, gently tapping her fingers on the surface of her bag. “They could’ve just waited until morning if they wanted it that much, couldn’t they?”

“Right? But listen—” He pauses to join her after he finishes, holding onto three chips of different flavours and amble towards the counter of the store together. “They’re such bullies,” the boy whines, twirling the bag of chips in his hands. “Just because I’m the youngest doesn't mean you get to boss me around.”

Chiyo gives him a quick glance before turning away, and slips behind the counter, extending her hand. The boy seems to have noticed a little late and gasps, quickly dropping the chips onto her waiting hand sheepishly. “Is that really it?” She interrogates, scanning the chips. “And 200 yen please.”

“We made a bet.” He continues, wiping away a dramatic tear. Chiyo nearly deadpans.

“Which was?”

“Who could finish the noodles first and then—”

“—Your friend won.”

“Yup!” He answers with a grin and drops the money in Chiyo’s hand.

“Then technically, you shouldn't be whining.”

He laughs, “Yeah yeah, you're right. Thanks. But whether I were to lose or not, they would make me do it anyway.” He whispers the last part to himself but still manages to reach Chiyo’s ears. She assumes she wasn’t meant to perceive those words so she pretends she didn't catch them, although the tone he used bothered her somehow. The boy waves and turns on his heels but ceases his movements shortly. Chiyo curiously raises a brow.

The boy gives her a side glance. “I didn't ask but what's your name?”

“Chiyo.”

“Hitori. I have another question.”

“Yes?”

“Do you work here often?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Alright, we will see each other again.!” He raises his hand and slowly walks away. “I will drop by tomorrow to buy something!”

“Huh?”

Hitori gives her another smile as a goodbye and jogs down the streets until he disappears among the dark shadows of the quiet streets.

Chiyo blinks, puzzled. The boy— Hitori's quite strange and normally, the thought of someone like him dropping again for whatever reason would bother her to no ends but strangely enough, she doesn’t seem to be too mindful of it.

And maybe, just maybe — _perhaps_ looking forward towards it.


End file.
